Garrett Meggyesfalvi
Kamen Rider Minos is the second Kamen Rider that appears in Kamen Rider: Electric King. Garrett Meggyesfalvi Garrett Meggyesfalvi is a man who bears the same name as Amanda's fiancé who mysteriously disappeared prior to the beginning of the series, but similarities do not go any further it would seem. It is later revealed that Garrett is the very same Garrett Meggyesfalvi, only a decade younger, sharing his future self's high knowledge of astronomy. Prior to the series, Garrett Meggyesfalvi encounters his future self, the older Garrett Meggyesfalvi of the present year, who revealed to him the situation relating to the Imagin. Provided with the Minos arsenal & Deneb, Garrett takes the MinoLiner forward in time to May 20 in the present year. Unlike Dwayne, Garrett claims that protecting the flow of time is not the same thing as protecting people. He says that saving people is unnecessary if it means disrupting the flow of time even if it means sacrifices must be made to save the future. He holds a very spoiled personality, & often acts like a child when things do not go his way & putting lots of sugar in his coffee before actually tasting it. Garrett is also the kind of figure who would use dishonest methods to get the job done, but has since abandoned this way of fighting. A running gag with Garrett is his hatred for shiitake mushrooms, going as far as a comic beating to make sure Deneb does not serve any. After Garrett disappears in time (during the events of Super Kamen Rider Electric King & Chrono Warrior Neo Generations: The Demon Warship), an even younger version of Garrett appears known only as "Gary". Gary possesses an artifact that the Demon Brothers Goldra & Silvra need to complete their plan. Thus Dwayne, Henry, & the rest of the Electro-Liner crew aid him & get the artifact to the past. To protect Gary, Deneb, not knowing he is actually Garrett, asks to form a contract with him, allowing him to gain a physical form. Gary's wish for the contract is for Deneb to see his contract holder, once more. The adult Meggyesfalvi & the MinoLiner make a cameo appearance in the end, with the former reuniting with Deneb. Garrett returns once more when his relationship with Amanda begins to be threatened by the actions of the Piggies Imagin. When possessed by Deneb, Garrett's hair grows out past shoulder length with two locks of hair on each side of his head. On the right side, the lock is a neon green with a darker green streak within it. His personality is also overwritten by Deneb's, who is much more polite & apologizes for Garrett's actions, often by giving out Deneb Candies & acting overly friendly. This usually gets Garrett angry thus forcing Deneb out of him & comically beating him. In one occasion, he was also possessed by Urataros. Although surprised & initially annoyed, he allowed the possession to happen for a short while. Fictional character biography Prior to the series, Garrett Meggyesfalvi encounters his future self, the older Garrett Meggyesfalvi of the present year, who revealed to him the situation relating to the Imagin. Provided with the Minos arsenal & Deneb, Garrett takes the Mino-Liner forward in time to May 20 of the present year, where he makes himself known to Dwayne Winfield after the Wolf Imagin is destroyed. He warns Dwayne not to look for the mysterious man in the trenchcoat, the future Garrett Meggyesfalvi that Dwayne knows as his sister's fiancé. Garrett also reveals that he is Kamen Rider Minos, chiding Dwayne's flawed ideals as Electric King yet was unhinged when Dwayne intended to keep fighting for what he believes in. Once he meets his near-future self, who abducts Dwayne to prepare for an event known as the Climax Scene, Garrett begins to respect the boy chosen to be Electric King. Garrett originally has ten Minos Cards, the items that allow him to become Minos, which are in turn are tied to the memories people have of the elder Meggyesfalvi. Each time a card is used up from a battle, the memories from normal people who knew Meggyesfalvi disappear as well. It is this reason that he tries not to become Minos very often, only doing so if it is necessary to help Electric King. After using up his second-to-last card in an attempt to save Deneb, only to learn it was a false alarm, Garrett is reluctant to use his final card until Amanda is kidnapped by Kruckel, one of her former suitors that has been possessed by the twin Anthopper Imagin. He uses his last card as Amanda begins to remember him, making Kruckel & Amanda lose all memories of the Meggyesfalvi they knew. Unable to become Minos, Garrett is confronted by Meggyesfalvi himself, receiving another set of Minos Cards despite Deneb's protests. These new cards show that the older Meggyesfalvi is displaced from time & space during each transformation, as memories of him alone cannot power the cards. As Kai arrives, Kai sees fit to eliminate Garrett Meggyesfalvi, as he believes that Meggyesfalvi is the key to the Junction Point. Kai sends the female Snail Imagin to 1993 to kill Garrett before he could meet Meggyesfalvi, removing him from time. However, the Minos Cards have created a time lag, allowing Garrett to return despite not being a Singularity Point like Dwayne. He also uses red Minos Cards, which Dwayne notices. Garrett tells him that the memories of the older Meggyesfalvi are no longer enough to support Minos' power, & now his memories in the present year are being used as power to transform him into Minos Zero Form. Eventually, Kai starts to question his agenda & realizes that Garrett & his future self have been acting as a distraction from his true target: Amanda, who is tied to the Junction Point. Once Dwayne goes into the past, Garrett is forced to battle the numerous Imagin under Kai, fighting them & the Death Imagin to protect Amanda until Dwayne returns. When Dwayne does return, Garrett fights alongside him using the last card Deneb gave him, which severs his ties to his future self. After the battle is over, Garrett immediately returns to the Mino-Liner to find Deneb only to find nothing but the last meal Deneb prepared for him, which ironically has shiitake in it. Garrett willingly eats the meal as Deneb surprises him. Instead of comically beating him up as normal, Garrett instead hugs Deneb, crying tears of joy. After Garrett, Megan, & Dwayne discuss their respective futures, Garrett gives Megan a pocket watch, which signifies a possible meeting in the future. Garrett & Deneb say their goodbyes to Dwayne as the Mino-Liner departs into the time stream. Later, Dwayne finds Garrett having been investigating the crime lord Fidel Smith undercover & discovering his ties to Negataros. Garrett & Deneb manage to maintain his guise of being a villain in the ranks until Dwayne's partner Tash gets himself caught by the evil organization. Attempting to save Tash, he gets caught in Negataros' trap to draw out the detectives pursuing him. In the ensuing battle, Garrett is revealed to be in possession of more regular Minos cards. Garrett & Deneb later return to aid the Electro-Liner Crew when Dwayne is abducted by Nex, joining the epic battle against the revived Imagin & the villains of the Phantom Train. After a time anomaly (attributed to Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior) causes Garrett to disappear in time, an even younger version of Garrett appears in the film Super Kamen Rider Electric King & Chrono Warrior NEO Generations: The Demon Battleship, though the entire cast only know of him as "Gary". Gary possesses an artifact that the antagonists wish to have. Thus Dwayne, Henry, & the rest of the Electro-Liner crew aid him & get the artifact to the past. To protect Gary, Deneb, not knowing he was Garrett, asks to form a contract with him, allowing him to gain a physical form. Gary's wish for the contract is for Deneb to see his contract holder again. It is most likely that the Garrett from the present year will return to Earth because as he is Megan's father & Megan still continues to exist, although having a younger body, so in the Electric King universe, he will definitely return from his displacement. Forms Unlike Kamen Rider Electric King, Minos uses a card system, using Minos Cards to activate the transformation process. A Minos Card disappears after use, which limits the number of times the Minos transformation can be achieved as each time a card disappears. At the beginning, Minos had multiple forms that he could assume in battle. On his own, Garrett could become Kamen Rider Minos Altair Form. When the Imagin Deneb possesses him, he is able to become Kamen Rider Minos Vega Form. Altair & Vega Form are based on the Summer Triangle, which is part of the myth that is the basis for both the Chinese legend of Qi Xi & the Japanese Tanabata Festival. A cowherder named Niu Lang/Hikoboshi (Altair) is separated from his lover & the mother of his children, the fairy Zhi Nü/Orihime (Vega), by the great river (the Milky Way) as punishment for the fairy having eloped with a mortal man. Every year, the magpies take pity on the two lovers & become a bridge at Deneb to allow the two lovers to be together once again. Also, his name & bull motif are based on King Minos from Greek mythology. Altair *'Rider height': 192cm *'Rider weight': 89kg *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 5t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 35m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Altair Form is the default form of Minos, using the Minos Cards to evoke the change. It is named after the star Altair in the constellation Aquila the Eagle. The "mask" is made up of two green bull's head-shaped visors, the same motif as Mino-Liner Drill, which is based on both the mythological occupation of Altair as a cowherd & the sacred animal of Crete in Greek mythology. These form from two bull's head-shaped train cars that ride along the tracks on Minos' helmet. The rest of the body has a set of converging train tracks that are almost like a zipper. Altair Form has generally balanced abilities comparable to Electric King's Sword Form. After using the Red Minos card, Garrett's own memories were used to cause Altair Form to "rust", changing it into Zero Form, although the future Garrett Meggyesfalvi is still able to assume Altair Form. In the final fight, Garrett once again uses this form using the last of the original Minos cards. Later during the investigation of Negataros, Garrett returns with a new set of Minos cards, able to assume Altair Form once again. Vega *'Imagin': Deneb *'Rider height': 199cm *'Rider weight': 123kg *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.7s Vega Form is the form of Minos that comes from the back of the Minos Cards. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation Lyra the Lyre. It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the Minos Nova. In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Deneb's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his hands form the Minos Nova, & his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Altair Form, although suffers a loss of speed & overall agility. Vega Form is accessed for the last time during the final battle, playing a part in the destruction of the Death Imagin, although Garrett assumes the form once more in the fight against Negataros. Zero *'Rider height': 192cm *'Rider weight': 89kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 9t **'Maximum jump height': 42m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Zero Form is a form of Minos that Garrett can assume, visually similar to Altair Form, but with a red color scheme (in place of Altair Form's green parts) & golden trimmings. After Garrett used the first Red Minos card, it used his own memories as a catalyst to cause the green portions of Altair Form to rust dramatically, turning them red & giving the armor a rustic-like texture while increasing its capabilities with access to the Denebick Buster. Zero Form is lost when Garrett is defeated by the Death Imagin using his last Red Minos card. Unlike his other two cards, when the Zero Form card is inserted into the belt, it will exclaim "Charge & Up". Equipment Minos Belt The Minos Belt allows Garrett Meggyesfalvi to transform into Kamen Rider Minos. It uses the Up Set system & the Minos Card to transform & switch forms. There are several kinds of Minos Cards. The original cards had a green side (Altair Form) & a yellow side (Vega Form). A special variant of the Minos card had the original green side, but a red side in place of the yellow side in order to start the process of changing Altair Form into Zero Form. All subsequent cards thereafter replaced the Altair Form side with the Zero Form side, but retained the Vega Form side. A Minos Card can only be used once; when Minos cancels the transformation, the card evaporates if it is the yellow or green Zeronos Card, but rusts & breaks if a red Minos Card. At his debut, Garrett possessed ten green sided Minos Cards in a card holder on the Minos Belt until he later used up the last during the series. These cards are based on Garrett, representing the memories of those who know him. When a card is used, the memory of the elder Garrett's existence in present time is erased from the memories of people who are not Singularity Points. Later in the series, elder Meggyesfalvi offered Garrett a new full cardholder & one extra Minos Card. After some hesitation, Garrett accepted the offer & used the extra, displacing the elder Meggyesfalvi from the time they were in. It is to be assumed that the new holder has infinite cards left as long as there are people to remember him. When Garrett used the red sided Minos Card, it used the memories of Amanda as a catalyst to permanently change Altair Form into Zero Form. All subsequent red Minos cards now use the memories pertaining to Garrett instead of his future self. Although Garrett eventually uses up all of these new cards, in the finale, Deneb presents him with the last of the original green Minos cards. Through unknown means, Garrett eventually reappears with a new set of green Minos cards, allowing him to join Electric King in the fight against Negataros, most likely meaning that Meggyesfalvi is on the verge of returning to history. *'Device': Up Set (Minos Belt) *'Imagin': Deneb *'Change system': For Altair Form, Garrett slides a switch on top of the Minos belt & insert a Minos Card with the green side facing forward & forming the letter A in green. For Vega Form, Garrett in Altair Form, repeats the process, but instead inserts the Minos Card with the yellow side facing forward forming the letter V in yellow. After using the Red Minos card, Garrett inserted the card with the red side facing forward as he did with Altair Form previously, activating Zero Form. *'Change announcement': ALTAIR FORM, VEGA FORM, CHARGE & UP *'Primary finisher': FULL CHARGE MinoHorn The Machine MinoHorn is Minos' personal motorcycle, similar in design to Electric King's ElectroBird, but with a different head design. Just like the Machine ElectroBird to the Electro-Liner, the Machine MinoHorn allows Minos to control the Mino-Liner in combat against the Gigandeath. It has a slot for a Rider pass as well, despite Garrett not possessing one, rather Minos cards can be inserted & used in place of one. MinoGasher The Combination Armament MinoGasher is Minos' primary weapon. It has two modes, Sabre & Bowgun, & both forms can access them. It has only two components, the blade & a triangular handle. Its components can be swapped with the Denebick Buster. *For Saber Mode, Minos attaches the handle to the blade with the tip of the triangle aligned to the blade. The blade would then almost triple in size. *For Bowgun Mode, Minos flips the handle around & attaches it to the Blade perpendicularly. He then pulls back on the blade to open up the 'bow' component of the weapon. The Bowgun then increases in size. Minos Nova The Minos Nova are a set of cannons mounted on the shoulders of Minos' Vega Form that fires from the inner cannons outward. Denebick Buster : Main article: Deneb Full Charge Minos has three Full Charge finishing moves. For the Full Charge to take place, Minos presses a button on top of the Minos Belt to charge the Minos Card. He then takes the charged Minos Card & quickly slides it in & out of a slot in the MinoGasher, transferring the energy in the process. For the Denebick Buster, the Minos Card is kept in the slot until Full Charge is finished. Each Minos Card can transfer enough energy for more than one Full Charge attack. *The Sabre Mode's Full Charge is used in conjunction with Splendid End. With the MinoGasher charged up, Minos releases a powerful wave from the blade that flies to the target in the form of a green 'A' shape (in Altair Form) or a yellow 'V' shape (in Vega Form). *The Bowgun Mode's Full Charge is used in conjunction with Grand Strike. With the MinoGasher charged up, Minos fires a powerful wave to the target in the form of a green 'A' shape (in Altair Form) or a yellow 'V' shape (in Vega Form). *The Denebick Buster's Full Charge is used in conjunction with Buster Nova, creating a powerful energy beam with great recoil. Mino-Liner Much like Electric King, Minos has his own time traveling train, called the Mino-Liner. The Mino-Liner, however, is based on a steam locomotive & not a bullet train like the Electro-Liner. The Mino-Liner was thought to have been destroyed when the previous timeline was erased, but somehow arrived in the present to Amanda & Meggyesfalvi, the later bestowing it for Garrett to use. Just like the Electro-Liner, the Mino-Liner's cars can link in a different order or link up with Electro-Liner itself. It can be used regardless of how many Minos Cards are left, even none. Drill Mino-Liner Drill is a train car with a bull motif & a green A on either side. When the bull's head is flipped around, a giant drill bit is revealed. Like Electric King's Cracked Light, the Drill relies on close range attacks, using the horns as offensive weapons. The drill bit can also allow the Mino-Liner to travel underground as well as run through Gigandeaths. The drill bit can also spin fast enough to create a powerful whirlwind blast. Naginata Mino-Liner Naginata is a train car with a hawk motif & a yellow V on either side. On its back is a naginata called the Revolving Cutter. It can also function as a helicopter, proving to be very effective against aerial Gigandeath. Its most effective offense involves Minos flying the Mino-Liner towards the Gigandeath with the propeller slicing through the target. Category:Kamen Rider: Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rivals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Electric King Riders